


Praise the Night

by MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body image-Mycroft, Boring Parties, Champagne, Frottage, Kissing, Language, M/M, Pining Mycroft, Shy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when Person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear:<br/>“You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.”<br/>And Person A splutters and chokes on their drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt an Tumblr and couldn't resist.

Greg was nervous as hell. Mycroft had asked him to attend a fancy dinner party because his assistant was indisposed for the evening. So, here he was, wearing a bespoke tux and standing in a room full of important world leaders. Mycroft had left Greg in the corner of the room with a glass full of champagne, which as time wore on turned into four. Greg had spoken to a few people and managed not to make a complete arse out of himself.

Arms wrapped around his middle and he felt lips ghosting over his ear before a voice spoke. “You look so delicious in that suit …”

“Mycroft?” Greg asked, taking a sip from his glass.  
“Hmmm… if it wasn’t so crowded in here, I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.” The taller man responded. Greg sucked in a breath at Mycroft’s words, and choked on his champagne.  
“I…Jesus…” Greg sputtered. “That’s rather foreword for you, isn’t it?” Greg asked.  
“Indeed, though that does not make it any less true.” Mycroft replied, shifting his hips to press into Greg’s backside.   
“Oh…” Greg gasped quietly, feeling the taller man’s erection. “Is this why you invited me?”  
“No.” Mycroft paused. “This was not my intention when I asked you to accompany me for the evening. Though, to be perfectly honest I did find you attractive before tonight.”

“Wha…why didn’t you say anything?” Greg asked.  
“You were married, and after the divorce…I wanted to give you time.” Mycroft whispered.  
“I didn’t need time, nor do I need some drunken one-night-stand.” Greg shifted his hips backwards.  
“You temp me so, Gregory.” Mycroft hissed, his arms tightening around the man. “I have half a mind to keep you…”

“If you’re suggesting something long-term, then I’m all yours.” Greg turned in the taller man’s arms. Mycroft leaned in and captured Greg’s lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Greg noticed several groups of people giving them not-so-subtle glances. “People are staring.”  
“Let them.” He whispered. “Just the other day, the Queen herself, told me that I needed to get laid. Who am I to refuse such an order?” Mycroft chuckled softly.   
“My God, really?” Greg asked in disbelief.  
“Not in so many words.” Mycroft stepped back, removing his arms from Greg’s body. “Shall we?” He offered his arm to the older man.  
“Yes.” Greg didn’t even hesitate in dragging the taller man from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

They quickly made their way through the hordes of people and out the front door. Mycroft’s driver was waiting with the car; back door open. Greg pushed Mycroft in first, so he could get a good look at the man’s arse. He wasn’t disappointed. When the door closed behind them, Greg pulled the taller man into his lap for another kiss. The driver got in, put up the privacy screen and pulled away from the curb. Mycroft gave out a loud moan as his erection came into contact with Greg’s. His hips ground down against the older man’s, seeking that sweet friction. Greg broke the kiss. 

“Fuck, Mycroft….” Greg hissed.   
“I…I ca..can’t…oh…Gregory…Please…” Mycroft panted.  
“If you keep that up, we’re both going to cum in our pants like teenagers.” Greg warned, grabbing the taller man’s hips.

Mycroft stilled; his body was shaking with the effort of holding back. Greg moved one hand to run up and down the length of Mycroft’s back to calm him down. Mycroft sagged into the body beneath him, his head buried in Greg’s shoulder. By the time they had reached their destination, both men had cooled off a considerable amount; enough, so they could walk to Mycroft’s front door with their dignity intact. Sort of, the driver had given Greg a coy smile before getting back in the car and driving off. Mycroft locked the door behind them, briefly remembering to reset the alarm system. It would be rater embarrassing for all involved, if Mycroft’s security team barged in on the two of them in flagrante delicto. 

“Are you going to stand there and stare at the alarm all night or are you going to show me around?” Greg asked. Mycroft turned around to look at the older man in confusion.   
“You want a tour of the house?” He asked.  
“Just the bedroom, tonight.” Greg replied grabbing Mycroft’s hand and giving it a small squeeze.   
“Ah…this way.” Mycroft’s eyes lit up in realization and he led Greg further into the house.

The ascended the stairs and walked down a short hallway to the left. Mycroft hesitated before pushing the door open and reaching for the switch on the wall. The room was illuminated in just the right way, not to bright and not too dark. Greg let out a snort when he saw the size of the bed. It was huge and far too comfortable looking. He let go of Mycroft’s hand to get a better look at the thing.

“Something amusing, Gregory?” Mycroft asked, closing the bedroom door.  
“I would say that this is all a bit ostentatious, but you already knew that. Soft as a cloud…” Greg replied sitting on the bed’s edge.   
“I like to be comfortable when coming home from…traveling abroad.”  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Greg smiled. “Why don’t you come over here?” He patted the spot next to him.  
“I thank you for not letting me sully this tux before, in the back of my car; and I’ll ask you not to sully it now.” Mycroft sneered. 

“Are you going to strip for me?” Greg asked cheekily. Mycroft paled.   
“What?” He asked unsteadily.  
“You don’t have to…we could undress each other.” Greg suggested.  
“I…” Mycroft gulped. Perhaps he should have let Gregory take him whilst they were dressed. Mycroft was suddenly feeling uneasy about the whole situation. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes.  
“Or we could just cuddle up on the sofa and watch some crap telly.” Greg shrugged.

“I should have left the lights off.” Mycroft muttered to himself.   
“Mycroft, are you shy?” Greg asked with a slight chuckle.  
“If you must know, I am not very fit, my skin is paler than parchment, and I’m covered in freckles.” Mycroft sighed.   
“You forgot to mention that you’re a natural ginger.” Greg replied. Mycroft’s eyes snapped open.  
“What?” He asked.

“You tint your hair, and Sherlock’s has a slight auburn color to it. Not very difficult to figure out, even for a goldfish.” Greg smiled, standing and moving towards the man.  
“When I first started working for the government no one took me seriously because I was ginger. Tinting it slightly gave me a much more commanding presence.”   
“Admit it, you hated the color.” Greg teased, stepping closer.   
“Fine, yes I hated it.” Mycroft replied.

“I think you would look sexy, all ginger.” Greg purred.   
“You would be one of the few.” Mycroft whispered.   
“Then let me show you how sexy I think you are.” Greg breathed, closing the gap between them. 

Mycroft didn’t hesitate; he let Greg’s tongue plunder his mouth. One of Mycroft’s hands reached down to grasp Greg’s arse, whilst the other tangled in the man’s silver hair. Greg let out a deep growl and reached to grope Mycroft’s rounded bottom as well. Their hands then slowly began exploring before slowly peeling each others tux off; bow-ties and jackets flying in different directions. Shoes and socks were awkwardly removed, and trousers were dropped. Their waistcoats and shirts were next. Finally they were down to just their pants; Mycroft in soft, dark blue silk boxers and Greg in his plain, cotton boxer briefs. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Greg breathed, breaking the kiss. Their eyes locked. Mycroft blushed, not used to such complements.  
“And you are extremely handsome.”   
“Really?” Greg smiled, a hand ghosting down the taller man’s side to rest at the hip.  
“Oh, yes.” Mycroft whispered, his voice filled with lust as his own hands moved over the older man’s body. Greg couldn’t resist that, the hand on Mycroft’s hip slid into silk and over the hardness he found within. Mycroft let out a shuddering moan, “Gregory…” and momentarily closed his eyes.

“Yes?” Greg asked.  
“Please…I want you to take me, as I requested earlier this evening.” Mycroft’s eyes once again met those of his soon to be lover’s.  
“God, yes.” Greg groaned. He walked them away from the door and back towards the bed. 

Greg removed his hands from Mycroft’s pants in order to gently push the man back onto the plush mattress. Mycroft looked up in expectation. Greg’s hands went to the waistband of Mycroft’s pants and began slowly pulling them down his long legs. Mycroft let out a subtle whine as his cock sprang free. Greg threw the silk over his shoulder before reaching to remove his own pants. 

Mycroft sat up, his hands meeting Greg’s. He looked up at the older man for silent permission. Greg nodded and moved his hands down to his side. Mycroft pulled the fabric out, so as not to catch the man’s shaft before pushing it down to pool at Greg’s feet. Mycroft’s eyes went wide. 

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Greg let out a chuckle.  
“I’ve never seen…you are by far the finest specimen I have ever seen.”  
“How can you even think of a sentence like that at a time like this?” Greg moaned as Mycroft brought a hand up to encircle his aching cock and begin pumping it.  
“Habit. It is rare that I do ‘shut up’.” He replied.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard… you won’t even remember your name… let alone that vast vocabulary of yours.” Greg panted. Mycroft leaned forward, his tongue darting out to flicker over the tip of Greg’s cock. Greg stepped back just a fraction, Mycroft looked at him quizzically. “I want to cum inside you.” He explained. 

Mycroft reached for the drawer of the bedside table, inside was a bottle of lube and condoms. He took both from the drawer, closed it, and set the items on top. Greg moved back towards Mycroft, who re-positioned himself further back onto the bed. Greg followed, grabbing the lube along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer for a while. I don't know if I will ever finish it, due to writers block and and other story commitments. For now, I'm going to leave this at just two chapters and a fade to black. All errors(spelling, grammar, etc.) are mine. Hope you enjoy~MistressMycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress and the chapters will be short.


End file.
